


Harbor

by KayQy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Mermaids, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have I mentioned my headcanon that Cecil's niece Janice is a mermaid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't listened to the New Year's ep yet, shhhh! >.>

When the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area was first opened, her uncle Cecil had taken her there, showed her the docks and the walkways that looked over the scrub and cactus, and promised to bring her again when there was a flash flood. But before any flood could fill the area with water for the waterfront to front, the harbor turned out to be another mass hallucination. Her stepdad Steve and Cecil argued about whether it had really existed and been closed down, but it didn't really matter to her. Hallucination or poor business plan, either way left her disappointed.

Some days she would wheel herself up to the drawbridge, and dream that there was water underneath: deep, cool water, sparkling in the sun as she and her friends splashed and laughed, and she moved for once as freely as they could. She dreamed of racing sailboats and basking among waterlilies and swimming further and faster than she ever could in the local swimming pools.

At night, her dreams of water were darker, deeper. She dove into that deep, cool water, and swam down, and down, and never had to come up for air. She followed shadowy creatures with long tails and tentacles, certain that they would show her to secret places no one else could reach, secret things no one else could know. She thought the secrets might be terrifying.

She thought the secrets might be worth it.

Her family would miss her, if she left. She loved Steve and Cecil and her ~~father~~ mother, and the exciting activities she and her friends in the Girl Scouts got to do, and even that Carlos guy Cecil loved so much was pretty cool, if he ever came back.

But she knew that her daytime ocean dreams were as likely to come true as climbing a mountain.

Her night dreams of the darkened depths were much easier to reach.

They were reaching for her.

**Author's Note:**

> (I also have a headcanon, thanks to evanafter, that Janice's mother is technically Janice's father and thus the brother that Cecil doesn't remember having. Whether this happened by choice or by some mysterious Night Vale phenomenon is open to interpretation. Either way, it's less relevant to this ficlet.)


End file.
